


flirting with danger

by halfwheeze



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brief Insecurity, Comforting Jason, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Flirting, Flirting for Fun, Flustered Dick, Flustered Jason, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Multi, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is a Big Flirt, Tim is the only Robin that can flirt, flustered damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: In which Tim Drake makes a game of flirting with his pseudo brothers and finds out that there are consequences for his actions.





	flirting with danger

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and I wrote this fic in an hour. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He’s probably having… way too much fun. 

It’s starts with Dick, as a lot of things do, though he’d like it to be put on record that the first time, it’s an accident. Tim flirts like he  _ breathes,  _ careless and naturally as anything else, just something he  _ does  _ rather than a decision he makes. He doesn’t know why everyone doesn’t do it, it’s so much fun. Nothing passes the time quite like passing little quips back and forth, each one a bit more twisted in double entendre than the last. But, the first time Tim flirts with one of his pseudo brothers, it is quite an accident. 

“On your six, Red Robin. I’ll be keeping an eye on you during this case,” Nightwing says through the comm. Tim can see the fall of Dick’s shadow behind his left shoulder, quiet and careful as all Bats are (save, perhaps, Jason, who prefers to go in with literal guns blazing). Bruce likely asked Dick to come around, knowing that Tim isn’t particularly one for letting himself recover, even from things like bullet wounds to the shoulder. 

“Worried about little old me, Nightwing?” he says, the sweetness from one of his seductress voices cutting clear yet soft through the typical rasp of his Red Robin voice. He can hear Dick’s swallow over the comm. 

“You took a shot, T- Red,” Dick says, swallowing again. It’s the closest he’s come to dropping a real name while masked in  _ years.  _ Tim searches himself for what has distracted Dick, carding through Dick’s known emotional trials and tribulations before he lands on what he knows to be correct: flirtation. Dick Grayson can’t flirt his way out of a paper bag, and the barest bit of flirting from someone he’s actually invested in emotionally is enough to get him stuttering. Tim grins beneath his cowl. 

“Doesn’ mean I need a babysitter, ‘wing. You’re not gonna get bored, are ya? Just… comin’ up behind me?” he asks, his training holding in his amusement. He’ll ask Babs for a copy of the choking noise that Dick makes, and maybe a piece of the video recording that’s happening from two buildings back, as he thinks that Dick just tripped over his own feet. Tim cuts a vicious smile before getting out his grappling hook, swinging from the building he’s jogging across to one much higher up, the actual target of his search tonight. The Black Mask will be making a deal later tonight, but the Red Robin and perhaps Nightwing will be around to mess that up. 

Jason is next. 

Of his pseudo brothers, Jason is the most volatile. It’s probably not a good idea that Tim teases him on purpose, flirts and banters and is probably an even worse influence on the Hood than Jason is on him. That doesn’t stop him from doing it anyway. 

“Hey, Jaybird,” he greets, his tone low. He’s wearing one of his prettier dresses, dressed not to kill, but to extract information in his most effective ways. He hasn’t bothered with a wig today, dark hair long enough to reach down to his shoulders without any aid, and with just a bit of wave to it as he took a curling iron to it. He loves watching the way that Jason’s eyes go wide when he turns to look at Tim, the way he has to clear his throat. 

“Hey, babybird. Mission tonight?” Jason asks, obviously trying to rip his eyes off of Tim, but seemingly unable to even begin looking away. Tim makes a show of fluffing out the dress, spinning just a little so that the slip of it flares out. 

“Maybe. Like what you see?” he asks in return, looking at Jason through his eyelashes coyly. The blush on the bridge of Jason’s nose, how it skips the range of his mouth and trails down his shirt, does not escape Tim in the slightest. Jason has always liked pretty things, and Tim likes to think of himself as quite the pretty thing to behold. He’s fidgeting, just slightly, like he can’t contain the want to  _ touch.  _

“You look good, Timbers,” Jason confirms, looking away from Tim to glance at the ground. Well, one simply can’t have that. 

“Escort me to the meeting I’m going to tonight? Might be fun to have the Hood there to keep a girl out of trouble,” he says, light, biting his lip as Jason’s eyes snap back to him. That’s better. Jason gives him a smile, one of those rare true ones that the second Robin gives out, before extending an arm to Tim in the classic escort fashion, jaunty and only a little stunted from his obvious nerves. 

“Gladly. What are we going by tonight?” he asks, his head ducking closer to Tim’s. It’s almost comical how much taller Jason is than him, nearly six foot four while Tim still stands at 5’6. Even Damian is taller than Tim now, barely eighteen and still as fresh faced as when he was fourteen, but still six inches taller than Tim. 

“I’m Thea Angliori, and you’re my escort, James Taylor,” Tim asserts, his hand flexing on his place on Jason’s forearm. Jason feels even more muscular than usual, thicker here than he has business being. 

“James Taylor? Need to keep me in initials, Timmy?” Jason asks, eyebrows raised. Tim shrugs a shoulder. 

“I think it fits. Have you been lifting weights lately? Your arms feel… larger,” he asks, looking up at Jason. Jason blushes deliciously all over again. 

“Been… babysittin’ Lian. She likes to be carried around,” Jason admits, pretty blush accompanied by his eyes combing the suddenly much too interesting floor. Tim smiles, slipping even more into Thea. 

“Can’t say I mind the results, darling. Let’s go ruin some lives,” he says, guiding Jason out of the manor to the sounds of Jason’s gasped breathing. 

Damian is much too easy. 

“No need to move on my account, little bird. I can squeeze by you,” Tim says, tone half serious and half lascivious as he scoots into Damian’s space to type something into the bat-computer. He’s nearly sitting in Damian’s lap when the poor boy breaks, hands on Tim’s hips and nearly shaking with it. 

“Todd! Grayson! Come get Drake, I cannot be expected to do this,” Damian says, rolling the chair backwards until he hits the near wall. Jason and Dick rush in like bats out of hell, which is pretty ironic seeing as they're  _ in  _ the batcave, which is the closest to hell Tim thinks anyone really gets. Jason looks at Tim accusingly before cutting eyes at Damian and Dick in equal turn. Dick is the one to actually speak. 

“Are we gonna actually talk about this?” the eldest asks, his eyes much too earnest as they search Tim’s. Nothing feels as fun anymore, the sinking feeling in Tim’s stomach making itself known as he works to keep the expression off of his face. They all seem mad at him, sudden and whole, and he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know that Dick has  _ ever  _ been genuinely mad at him, has ever sounded so disappointed in his way, and Tim can’t help the way that his gaze falls to the floor. He’s startled as Jason crosses the room in a few steps, careful as he grabs onto Tim.

“No one is mad, babybird. A little confused? Maybe. But we just wanna know what’s goin’ on. You’ve been flirting with all three of us for months, and we just wanna know what gives,” Jason says, his voice much softer with him than it has any right to be. Tim gives him a smile, something dangerous and sharp, because those are all of the things he really knows how to be. 

“It started out as just fun,” he begins, and the smile cracks into something a little more broken, a little less of a show. “It was just something to do, but… I started wanted things. From all three of you. And that’s… that’s not okay. It’s okay if you’re all angry with me, I would completely understand,” he finishes strong, sounding almost like Timothy Drake, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He’s looking at the space to the left of Jason’s shoulder, staring off into space instead of looking at any of the boys he has wronged. Damian is the next to come closer, his hand taking purchase on Tim’s jaw. 

“We  _ have  _ discussed this, believe it or not. You are important to all three of us and many other people, and we are not angry with you for wanting things from us. I, personally, am more than willing to share you with Todd and Grayson, so long as the two of them are willing to treat you as highly as of my standards,” Damian says, green eyes boring into Tim’s as he looks with a fond smile. Damian can’t flirt for shit, but add a bit of sincerity and it’s enough to take anyone’s breath away, Tim thinks. Dick keeps his distance, though he does give Tim the barest edge of a smile. 

“It started out as fun?” Dick asks, his smile finally reaching his eyes with the fondness Tim can feel in his bones. Tim nods. 

“But you like us, don’t you babybird?” Jason teases, getting a little too big for his britches, if you asked Tim. Tim raises an eyebrow. 

“I think you’ll have quite a bit of fun finding out just what I like,” he says, voice smooth. Three distinct swallows follow, three throats clear. Tim smiles when one of them catches him by the jaw, kissing him just as softly as Tim will allow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comment!
> 
> Yell at me @primekent on tumblr!


End file.
